The subject matter herein relates generally to methods and systems of manufacturing electrical components.
Electron beam physical vapor deposition (EBPVD) is one type of physical deposition coating methods. With EBPVD, high-quality layers of different materials (e.g. metals, semiconductors, insulators, composite materials) can be deposited on substrates. The EBPVD coating technique is used in many applications, such as in the semiconductor industry, to produce optical coatings, to produce other layers such as capacitive films and food packaging coatings, and the like. The EBPVD process is performed in vacuum where a solid source material is placed in a crucible and heated by an electron beam until it melts and evaporates. The material vapor then condenses on all exposed surfaces and forms a film. Similar to all physical vapor deposition processes, the vapor cannot be spatially controlled. Such techniques are used to apply such coatings to large areas. To produce specified area features on a substrate, known techniques include limit film deposition to selected areas by using masking technology. The smallest feature sizes that can be produced by EBPVD using masking technology is limited by the minimum feature size capability of the masking process used. The functional film material is only deposited within the selected exposed regions defined by the mask. One problem with masking techniques is that most of the material source material of the EBPVD process is wasted because it condenses on the mask and chamber walls. The mask is continuously being replaced, slowing the manufacturing process. Removing and recycling of the condensed source material on the mask is a costly process.
A need remains for methods and systems of manufacturing electrical components having circuit structures in a cost effective manner and without the use of masks.